


Two sandwiches and a bagel

by amelizou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelizou/pseuds/amelizou
Summary: It has been 5 years since they started dating, 11 since they met, and Chiaki has a question to ask.Or: How to make a relaxing morning joyful and filled with love, by Chiaki Nanami





	Two sandwiches and a bagel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and English is my second language, but overall, I hope you enjoy!

Chiaki stirred from the slightly uncomfortable position she had been trapped in. Lying on her right side, she could feel both Hajime and Nagito’s presence surrounding her. She loved being cushioned between them, but the heat was just too much right now. Slowly, she began to escape the tangle of limbs with practiced ease.

It was dark outside, but the sky was clearing due to the sunrise approaching. She could see the faces of her lovers sleeping peacefully, steady breaths leaving their bodies. She sat on her legs and reached for her underwear and a pink varsity jacket, the events from last night replaying in her head, leaving a shy smile on her face.

Trying not to make a sound, she wandered to the kitchen, taking three mugs out to prepare breakfast. She always wondered why Komaeda liked bagels so much that he had them even at breakfast, but she couldn’t really complain, having a diet which solely relied on instant noodles and coffee, after all.

As the sun rises higher and higher, Chiaki began to remember all the fond times she’s had with the duo of idiots. Has it really been five years since they had started dating? Gosh, time flew.

But that’s okay, she thought, after all, they’re gonna be even more years to come to create more memories.

That’s right. She smiled as she lifted the wooden tray, a mug with milk, coffee and sugar, a mug with coffee as black as the night and a mug with green tea resting lazily on top of it. Three sandwiches with avocado and chicken lied on top of a small plate next to a pair of pancakes with maple syrup and the unforgettable bagels that Nagito loved so much.

Once back in the room, she eyes the disaster they made a few hours ago and didn’t bother to clean back then. Slowly, she stepped over the discarded clothes and shoes, making her way to the left side of the king-sized bed to leave the tray on the night stand.

The blonde felt her heart soar with love and affection as a smile grew childishly on her face. Hajime, presumably looking for warmth, had rolled and moved from the right side of the bed to cuddle Nagito, hiding his face in the crook of the albino’s neck. She almost didn’t wake them up.

Before waking them up, however, she reached over the two of them to grab the Polaroid that was sitting in the shelf on top if the bed. She moved the curtains to create a small beam of sunlight, illuminating both their faces with a soft, yellowish tone. She took the picture quickly and returned the camera to it’s original position. One the ordeal was finished, Chiaki tapped their shoulders to wake them up, kissing their cheeks and calling their names.

Nagito woke up first, stirring and hugging Hajime closer to him. His eyes fluttered open, and he rolled to his right side. Chiaki saw how his face changed from confusion and sleepiness to blissful sleepiness after seeing her standing there, breakfast in hand.

“Hajime…” Nagito whispered “Chiaki prepared breakfast for us…”

Trying his best to keep himself awake, Hajime sat up on the bed, blinking lazily to see the coffee mug being handed to him. A plate of bagels landed in Nagito’s lap, while Chiaki settled in front of the two, plate of sandwiches in hand.

They had breakfast in a comfortable silence, enjoying the coolness of the room mixed with the Ray’s of sunlight that bathed the bed they were sitting in.

It was Chiaki who talked first. Lowering her gaze as well as her mug, she played with her index fingers as the words spilled with a practiced tone off her mouth.

“Y’know guys? Tomorrow its gonna be the 5th anniversary of our relationship" she could feel the curious reaction from the boys, tensing with surprise.

They were probably planning a surprise, she thought, smile on her face.

“Is it already?” Hajime's voice made her raise her face in his direction. A blissful smile danced across his face, visibly relaxing into the mattress, heterochromic eyes searching in Chiaki's face for a clue about what she wanted to say next. Nagito took another sip to his tea, mechanical arm shining under the golden morning light.

“It’s been so fun and wild,” Chiaki continued, “and I treasure every memory with all my heart. These five years -and the ones before them- have been the most happy of my life. But they wouldn’t have been the same with you guys on them. I wouldn’t be here weren’t it if Nagito didn’t inspire to have hope for the future of if Hajime had never talked to me that day on that bench. And I like to believe that you guys wouldn’t have been the same without me…”

Hesitation was present in her eyes for a split second, so quick that both boys doubted it had been in the first place. They were expecting the next words to come rolling off her tongue, a vague idea of what this was, yet too much incredulity (and sleepiness) to actually believe it.

Silence lingered for another few seconds, Chiaki switching from locking eyes with Hajime, Nagito and back to Hajime. She took a deep breath, and rising her chin high, her voice vibration with determination, she said:

“That’s why I’ve decided to do this. It’s been along time since I’ve known that I wouldn’t trade your company for anything else, and even with all the ups and downs, specially with the downs of our relationship, I can’t imagine a future where I’m happy if both of you aren’t in it…”

Nagito couldn't believe what he was hearing, thinking that there must be something inside his tea. Hajime's eyes were clouded with tears, speechless, not believing that he was actually listening to this. Chiaki left her half filled mug aside, shaky breathing accompanying her every movement.

“That’s why I want to ask you. Both of you,” she took their larger hands in both her smaller ones, warmth running across the fingertips through her arm and reaching her heart.

A shy smile had welcomed itself in her face. Ah, she thought, they’re as warm as the first time we held hands, so many years ago.

Her eyes shined with hope and so, oh so much love for the duo of individuals, that Hajime’s tears finally run free, Nagito’s grip on her hand becoming tighter with every second, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes as well.

Chiaki spoke slowly, almost shyly, “After everything we’ve been through, after everything we’ve lived together, after everything we’ve changed one another…”

She moved her right hand to the pocket in her pastel pink jacket, reaching in for two rings; both were made of gold, one a little smaller than the other, a small emerald and a ruby encrusted in them respectively. She could feel Hajime’s and Nagito’s hands trembling slightly. Hajime couldn’t stop the sob that crawled up his throat, muffling the sound by covering up his mouth with his free hands. Nagito’s smile was quivery, happiness and emotion battling to take control over the expression his face should adopt.

Chiaki elevated both rings in her extended hand, glimmering under the calm sunlight, offering herself and her emotions devotedly to the two human beings in front of her.

“Will both of you like to get married?”

Another sob escaped Hajime’s lips, in unison with Nagito raising his hand to cover his smile, flustered. Chocked giggles bubbled from Hajime’s throat, lighting the room. Nagito’s smile never left his face as he lowered his hand, his answer clear in his eyes.

Both the albino and the blonde turned to the brunette, expectation drawn in their features. A rosy pink covered Hajime’s cheek, tears full of happiness streaming from his eyes.

He choked another sob, revealing the permanent smile adorning his complexion, left hand moving to wipe his tears.

“Damn it, Chiaki" a soft giggle echoed in the room “you beat me at proposing, y’know?”

Chiaki threw herself into her boyfriends' -now _fiancees_', she reminded herself- arms as the three of them laughed like high schoolers, hugging each other so tightly and the smaller girl having to break the embrace for a gasp of air.

“We’re such a mess" the blonde said as she whipped away her tears of joy. The brunette was admiring his rig, gold and blood red shining back at him. Nagito was the same, smiling gently at his future husband and wife. His smile flattened though, when he noticed the lack of ring for Chiaki herself.

“Chiaki, do you have a ring for yourself?” the girl in question nodded, pulling out of her jacket a golden chain, revealing a golden ring that matched the other two, a rose quartz glinting under the morning light.

“I knew you guys were going to accept, but I was still nervous” she unclipped the chain, and allowed the ring to fall onto her open hand, “so I decided that even if you guys didn’t want to stay, I’d keep this ring as a reminder or the relationship we all shared. I would never want to forget about you, guys.”

Hajime leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss on Chiaki’s cheek. Nagito imitated him, kissing her left cheek.

The breakfast forgotten, they cuddled up in bed once again, this time not with a post-coital bliss, but with the entire love and affection they could give to their lovers. Needless to say, they didn’t wake up until noon.

**Author's Note:**

> What a waste of a yummy breakfast.


End file.
